To live forever
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: A story based on the movie Tuck Everlasting but in Mystic Falls with Vampire Diaries Characters. leave reviews. #Klaroline story! Caroline must choose between a life she knows & the life she could have. Original family members occur (Mikael, Ester, Elijah)
1. Part 1

**Hey Darlings,**

**This Klaroline story is based on a favourite movie of mine 'Tuck Everlasting'. Enjoy and leave reviews please! **

**Dedicated to Dallascena on twitter. I love you loads! Hope you love it! No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**_To Live Forever _**

**_PART 1:_**

**_~ By Nat ~_**

_For some time passes slowly; an hour can seem an eternity. For others there's never enough. __For the Mikaelson's it didn't exist. _

_Time is like a wheel; turning &amp; __turning, never stopping &amp;__ the woods a__re the centre; the hub of the wheel. _

_It began the first week of Summer, A strange &amp; breathless time where accident or __fate brought lives together. _

_Where people are lead to do things they've never done before. _

_On this Summers day, not so very long ago, __The wheel set lives in motion. In mysterious ways._

_It's what sent Ester Mikaelson to the village of Mystic Falls to visit her two sons, like she did every few years. _

~ooo~

Ester was perusing the shop fronts of Mystic Falls' Town square in pinafore green dress &amp; apron with un-matching patches sewn here and there. Her hair pinned under her hat anticipating the arrival of her boys. Although they were grown. Elijah a tall slightly brooding man with brown eyes &amp; hair. His brother still fairly young barely 18, blonde &amp; green eyes.

"Mother! Mother" Klaus called waving his arms frantically to get her attention. He ran to hug her. "My darling boy, how long its been" she wept before kissing his cheek. She released him after moments to greet Elijah. "Iv missed you so" Ester sighed happily. Arm in Arm they mounted the wagon and set off to the woods. They worked a small farm all their own where they could live at peace, but hidden from the rest of the world.

_You see the Mikaelson's had a secret!_

~ooo~

Caroline Forbes; was the sixteen year old daughter of William &amp; Elizabeth Forbes. The Forbes family was very well respected in Mystic Falls and was one of the wealthiest families within all of Mystic Falls. She hated being a Forbes. Everyday was the same. Her studies, elegant tea parties &amp; cotillions that required the wearing of a horrible contraption known as the corset. "vous devez souffrir pour être belle" her mother would say. Along with he mindless chatter amongst the ladies &amp; their daughters that her mother insisted she get spend time with. Caroline was happiest when she was outside in the fresh air and lying in the grass breathing the earthy &amp; floral scents around her. "Caroline get out of the dirt, come inside this instant!" her mother ordered from the front porch. Caroline had been caught on many occasions doing un-ladylike things such as climbing trees and playing with children below acceptable social ties.

~ooo~

Later in the comfort of their home Klaus told their parents all about their adventures around the world. He showed them gifts &amp; knick-knacks from their travels. The excitement was lost it seemed on his older brother his arms crossed, a slight scowl on his face. "We're being tracked" Elijah said gruffly. Silence filled the room like a thick black cloud over their heads.

"What do mean son?" Mikael asked gently forcing Elijah into a chair at the table next to them clearly concerned. "Somebody's onto us, we're being tracked, a man keeps following us. We've lost him several times but he keeps coming back," Elijah let out a ragged breath rubbing the back of his neck as he recounted the time they had jumped a train to escape him one night.

"Our time here is almost up, the woods are closing in every day, we cant risk being discovered". Mikael told his family as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

~ooo~

"Caroline sweetheart, it is high time you be taught the ways of a proper young lady" her mother informed her as she poured the tea for them both. "I don't want to be one of those girls! I wont go!" she cried angrily. "This is not a choice Caroline! You are going and that's final, I wont have you stay here and ruin your chances for a respectable future". Caroline just tore from the room in tears with no idea where she was heading.

_Caroline Forbes felt like she had been imprisoned her and her parents were her captors. _

Before she knew it she was wandering through the woods. She felt safe there, it was peaceful and seemed far away from the world she just left behind. 'I _wont go back, I just wont'_ she thought to herself. As she made way deeper and deeper she wondered what secrets it held and what life dwelled there. Suddenly the snap of a twig disturbed her from her peaceful state as she lay there amongst the dead leaves, bolt upright she searched the world around her. Fear suddenly striking her in the gut, without warning Caroline was flattened by a pair of arms &amp; legs, as she heard a horse gallop past.

"Get off me, get off me!" she pleaded pushing the body away she now realised was a boy no older than herself. The boy coughed awkwardly as he stood up dusting himself off. "I'm sorry Miss, my horse has a mind of its own sometimes" he laughed offering his hand to her. Caroline scoffed "I don't need your help! I'm fine!" she snapped getting to her feet quickly. Klaus couldn't help but notice her beautiful eyes; the shade of cornflowers and her long blonde curls down her back. She was so beautiful. The sharp sting of his hidden fangs becoming all to evident as he heard the soft rhythmic thump of her heart pumping blood. He swallowed hard forcing the urge deep down "Well may I point you home at the very least, consider it my apology". He had to get her out of harms way before his brother or parents discovered her. She would be dead within seconds if they knew. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but what are you doing all the way out here?" she asked. Caroline had a knack for asking questions when she shouldn't. "I could ask you that". Helping her onto his horse before himself. "Klaus, brother who is this charming young lady?" came his brothers voice. he was on his own horse. "I was taking her home, Elijah please she means no harm". Elijah looked at them both. "You know the rules Nicklaus, Father said no exceptions".

~ooo~

Mr &amp; Mrs Forbes were worried sick, their daughter was missing. It had already been hours of searching town square &amp; the surrounding areas. Mr Forbes had raised the alarm with the sheriff for help. Every deputy was out looking and doing their part to bring Caroline home safe and well. Mrs Forbes was distraught as any mother would be when their only child goes missing.

~ooo~

**NIGHTFALL**

"Please let me go home!" Caroline cried. Ester knelt down beside Caroline. "Its alright child, no harm will come to you, I promise" her voice almost soothing to Caroline ears, it scared her to her very core. "My name is Caroline Forbes, my family can give you anything". The mikaelsons whispered with each other. the blonde only capturing but a few words here and there which made no sense. "The child must stay here, we must be able to trust her before-" Mikael began before Elijah interrupted him "Trust her, we cant trust her or anyone! She'll turn on us" Elijah bellowed. "No she wont!" Klaus shot back.

Ester was setting up a place for Caroline to lay her head for the night while she undressed into her under garments. "i hope you'll be comfortable Caroline, you being here reminds me of a time when I wished for a daughter". Something in the way Ester and the rest of the Mikaelson family spoke seemed to calm Caroline rather than instil fear in her. It was strange how kind they were and for a split second she thought it might be nice to stay here. Away from her old well pruned life and the suffocating expectations of her parents and society.

"Goodnight" Caroline whispered to Ester. The woman smiled "Good night my child".

~ooo~

**So that is part 1, don't forget to leave a review. ill fix any typo's as soon I can. Part 2 shall be up within a few days. **

**_As Always till later my darlings._ **


	2. Part 2

**Hey Darlings,**

**This Klaroline story is based on a favourite movie of mine 'Tuck Everlasting'. Enjoy and leave reviews please! **

**Dedicated to Dallascena on twitter. I love you loads! Hope you love it! No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**_To Live Forever _**

**_~ By Nat ~_**

**PART 2:**

"Psst! Caroline are you awake?" Klaus whispered in the blonde's ear as she slept. "Not anymore". She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. She peered out of the nearest window at the foggy haze. "The suns not even up yet". Klaus just smiled. "Have you ever seen the sunrise over the Falls?". Caroline groaned and rolled over in bed. "Come on Caroline! Where's your sense of adventure? Lets go while the day is still ours" he purred. A small smile crept onto her face as she felt his warm breath on her cheek. It sent tingles through her whole body, something like she'd never experienced before. So they set off on foot to the top of the Falls.

Caroline felt oddly more alive than she had ever been in her life; for doing such a mundane everyday human thing such as walking barefoot. "Hey how you doing back there?" Klaus called as he paused for a moment to look back. "Im ok". Klaus couldn't help but notice that she was struggling a little. "Here, take my hand" he said reaching out to her, again Caroline felt tingles through her entire body at his touch. She hitched in a breath. "Thanks, so how old are you anyway?" as they continued up the hill. "You really wanna know? 104 but lets just call it 18".

"Seriously?" Caroline sighed wiping tiny beads of sweat from her brow. "Are you ok? Do you wanna rest for a minute?". The blonde nodded, admittedly she wanted to impress him &amp; keep going but she was exhausted. So they sat down in the damp earth, breathing and listening to the sounds of the woods around them. The gentle hum of the crickets, the rushing water from the falls not far away, the warmth of the sun intense on their skin. Klaus lay his head back just staring at the beauty that sat there with him. She was just unlike any other girl he had seen in all his years alive. He wanted to tell her. He wanted badly to tell her of his families secret. If there was ever such a thing as a perfect moment, now was the time.

~ooo~

Caroline was finally feeling free from her fenced yard and out in the woods with a boy whom was close to a stranger to her yet she felt completely safe with him. After a while of peaceful silence Klaus spoke up. "Caroline, I want to tell you a secret, but you have to promise you wont tell anyone!".

Caroline looked at him and smiled. She crossed her heart "I promise I wont tell another living soul". Klaus held in a laugh at that, knowing how ironic that was. "When I told you I was 104 years old I was telling the truth, I'm a- my family and I are vampires Caroline, we get to live forever!".

Caroline gasped in shock. Klaus could hear her heart beat quicken. Her veins going crazy pumping blood through her body. His fangs erupted from his jaw and she sat frozen for seconds. She just stared at him, his deep green eyes still visible through the mess of spidery veins on his face. She had heard horror stories of vampires as a child but never thought she would find they were real and feel so calm sitting next to one. He still seemed so beautifully human that she didn't fear him. She lifted her hands to caress the veins around his eyes. "Klaus". At his name he turned away to hide his face.

She tugged on his arm. "Hey, don't hide from me" she whispered as she turned his chin so he was facing her again. Hesitantly Klaus looked up at her with his fangs still visible and his eyes still red with hunger. She leaned forward and captured his lips, not caring that his fangs gently caressed them. Within seconds his fangs and spidery veins disappeared, and was returning her kiss falling gently into the grass below them. Passion instantly surging through their bodies as the moment became more intense than either of them were prepared for. His hand at her cheek, moving his tongue in rhythm with hers as his other hand roamed the curves of her body, sliding up and down her thigh. All to close to a region that Caroline had not known anyone to go before.

Her body shivered at his touch letting him grace her body with something she knew nothing about. Her body aching for more, it was screaming out in ecstasy for the boy to touch her again. "Klaus" she moaned making him growl in response. Never wanting him to stop she began removing her nightdress and his shirt and pants were gone soon after... As they lay there in the aftermath of the throws of passion. Klaus held Caroline close to him, stroking her hair. His other hand entwined with hers. He went to sit up. "Don't let me go Klaus, please can we just stay like this forever?".

~ooo~

_Klaus and Caroline didn't reach the falls in time for the sunrise but they found joy in spending the day in each others company. They had in a way unknowingly sealed their fate. They would be forever joined in mind, body, heart and soul. Caroline had lost all track of time. Had she been there a day, week a month. It seemed to her the Mikaelson's lived in a way the rest of the world had forgotten. They were never in a hurry and did things the slow way. For the first time she felt free to explore, to learn, to ask questions to play. _

_~ooo~_

Klaus hugged her close again. "Don't worry Caroline, im never going to let you go! You could stay just as you are with me. Like Mikael, like Ester, like Elijah just drink my blood and we could be together forever". Caroline just closed her eyes, silent but her mind was ticking over with his offer. The sense of adventure she had always wanted but never had the opportunity. Maybe the life she left behind was the life she had to leave. Her old life had to die before her new life with Klaus and the Mikaelsons could begin.

~ooo~

Later that day Klaus told his parents and brother of his plan to keep Caroline forever. Caroline wasn't sure if she would want a life of bloodlust and eternity. But the concept of not knowing what it was to have true love forever seemed almost unbearable. In the time she had spent with Klaus and his family she had come to love them all as they had come to love her. "Oh my dear sweet Caroline, What I wouldn't do to keep you forever, for Klaus" Ester cooed clasping Caroline's hand to her heart. "She cannot be one of us my son, her folks will hunt us down till she is back in their arms". At this Caroline whom had been silent this whole time stood up. "Then we'll fake my death!" she said plainly. "I wont go back to a life behind a fence, I want to be with all of you". A few stray tears escaped her blue eyes. Klaus jumped up and kissed her feverishly taking Caroline's breath away.

"Please Father, Please Mother, don't make me give her back" he pleaded. Ester and Mikael shared a look. "If you insist on joining our way of life Caroline, there are things you need to know before you can decide. She nodded. "Come with me child, we must talk". Caroline went along with Mikael and were gone almost till nightfall.

~ooo~

"Look around you, its teeming life. The wheel is always turning. Its all changing and growing. Like you Caroline. You were once a child now almost a woman. Children are supposed to grow up and have children of their own. One day your time will end on earth and then there's us. What we Mikaelsons have you cant call it living, we just _are _like rocks stuck at the side of the stream. Do want to be as you are now for the rest of time?"

"I don't want to die, is that wrong?" Mikael shook his head.

"Its part of the wheel, you cant have living without dying, don't be afraid of death Caroline. Be afraid of the unlived life".

~ooo~

Caroline had made up her mind or at least she thought she had. But when she returned to the farm with Mikael her mind kept thinking it over. Klaus greeted Caroline with a hopefully smile but Mikael stopped him in his tracks. "Give her time son, her life may be forever changed by this decision, she must have time to process on her own". A little while later Caroline as to speak with Klaus.

"I've made my decision, I will spend whatever time I have with you but I cant live the way you do, I just cant" she wept, the pain of giving up something she had come to love so deeply and whole heartledly she wanted nothing more than to change her mind. "Don't you want to be with me forever?" his own eyes staring straight at her. Her whole body went cold for a split second. "You know I would Nicklaus, I love you but I cant!". Klaus just wrapped his arms around her, mostly wanting to cherish his last moments with her, this was it. He would hava few years with her as a human before she would get to old be with him. "I will love you until the day I die Caroline! Do you hear me! For me there is only you". This only made her cry even harder into his chest.

"You know we would help you be a vampire, you would never have to do it alone, I could teach you" he said softly into her ear as he stroked her hair. "I don't think I could do it" she admitted sadly. "But being a vampire with me is better than living alonely life as human, just think for a minute, would you find what you and I have together with another human?". She gently shook her head. She looked up at him "Im scared". "I know but being scared is a small price to pay for eternal happiness Caroline". He tilted her head and captured her lips with his. "I know this is forever Caroline and Im never letting you go".

That night the Mikaelsons and Caroline celebrated her last night as a human with a feast made by Ester and a bonfire. "To Caroline, a true Mikaelson at heart and now by name. May you and our son Klaus be as happy as Ester &amp; I have been" Mikael cheered as he charged his glass in the air. It was then that Klaus turned to Caroline and pulled out two rings from his pocket. "To bond us together for all eternity my love". She smiled as he kissed her cheek slipping the ring on her finger. She did the same with him. "To become fully bonded to one another, you must drink each others blood tonight as you lay together as man &amp; wife" His mother informed them. Caroline's cheeks reddened slightly that ship had already sailed earlier apart from the drinking of blood, but she wouldn't let Ester in on that little secret.

~ooo~

"You are mine forever Caroline and I am yours" Klaus whispered as they lay together for their second time sharing and indulging in each others blood amongst the heat of the night and the light of few candles. Klaus lips trailing kisses all over her naked body, making her body convulse when he hit her sweet spot. Waves of pleasure drowned them both as they reached their high together. A mix of sweet smelling sweat and Caroline's arousal filled the air. Klaus continued pleasuring his new bride in ways she was still to learn herself when he would be away hunting with the men days even weeks at a time. Now that he and his new wife were spent from consummating their marriage and their eternal vows one last thing needed to be done.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked tracing her cheekbone with his finger. She gazed into his eyes with ass much fire as he had in his when he looked at her. "Yes Nicklaus im ready" kissing his nose. She stood up and redressed in her nightgown. he tipped his wife's head and kissed it before taking one last look in her eyes before she would forever be changed. SNAP! He caught his wife's limb body in his arms. Her neck was snapped the deed was done. Now all he had to do was wait until she would awaken with a new life. A life with him. He carried her and placed her back on the bed.

~ooo~

"Good morning Caroline, how do you feel?"

"Dizzy" she said clutching her head. "that's to be expected sweetheart. here drink this it'll help". she took the cup from him and instantly her senses took over. The scent of blood filling her with hunger she hadn't craved before. Her eyes turned red and fangs protruded from her mouth. She yelled in pain but Klaus forced the copper liquid down her throat. "There you are my love,". Her hunger satiated for now. Her face returned to its normal angelic features. "I love you Nicklaus". She said pulling him to her in an embrace. "I love you too Caroline, Always and Forever".

_You don't have to live forever, you just have to live._

_But Caroline made the other choice, she chose to die to live forever with the man she loved. _

**THE END**

**Please leave reviews. THanks for reading!**


End file.
